Me and Kyo The First Good Bye
by XxLoveDiruxX
Summary: A charming story of Sarah, a typical High School graduate, and Kyo, a vocalist in a Japanese band. It is a story of love and music. **Warning** Rated MA for sexual situations, language use, possible drug use, and certain adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

This is the first time I have ever traveled to Japan. I went because I wanted to get out of normal Michigan, out of the normal USA. I can't stand the fact that people judge so quickly there. Its beautiful here in Kyoto, Japan. Its just around the season of summer, when the cherry blossoms are in plain view. The shrines here glimmer with such beauty, unlike anything I have seen in the states. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sarah, born and raised in the middle of the 'normal' United States, but I have been searching for more. I was the "different" girl in the crowd, not following any other's statements, smart in school, and totally addicted to Japan. I was always the quiet one but my opinion was great when I did speak my mind. I will be narrating my story, so that is why I am speaking first person. Anyway. When I got here in Kyoto, the first thing I did was look for people who I could be friends with.

I took the 12:45 train to Harajuku and went to the shopping district there. I went to a shop that I have been wanting to go to for a few months now, the Takuya Angel shop. I heard that one of my favorite Dj's worked there on the weekends, and I would like to meet him. As I was on the train, I met two cos-players dressed as Chi from Chobits and Ichigo from Bleach. We got to talking, and I made two very nice and quick friends. I am glad they could understand my English/Japanese. From talking with them, I learned their names. The girl cos-playing as Chi's name was Iryu, and the other girls name was Takun. They both lived in the center of Kyoto, and they had an extra room, so they said that I could stay with them. I was already having fun on my first day in Japan. So I gave the two girls my new cell phone number, and told them I was going to see if the shop was open, and to give me a call when they were going to leave. They both agreed with a singular, high-pitched "Hai, wakrimasu!" which means, 'yes, we understand,' and we went our separate ways.

I traveled around Harajuku's cos-play district, then to the shopping district, where I went to a juice machine, and bought a can of ichigo [strawberry] juice for 120 yen. I opened it and took a refreshing drink, only followed by a look down to what was ahead of me. It was the Takuya Angel shop, the shop I was wanting to go to for months. I squealed with delight, and finished my ichigo juice, throwing out the can as I passed a garbage can. I walked into the store and was greeted by a young man, no older than me, maybe by two years or so. He said, "Konnechewa," and gave a motion into the store. I step inside further, and am greeted by the smiling faces of Japanese girls and guys, all with different hair colors and some wearing PVC. I looked around, not going to buy anything, since I have no job and not much money right now. I was asked by one of the store clerks if I could find anything, and I cheerfully shook my head and stated "no", but realized that I knew the voice of that guy who asked me the question. So I tapped his shoulder and asked "Kimi Sisen, desu ka." [is your name Sisen?] and he replied "Hai, boku ga Sisen desu." [Yes, I am Sisen.] and I clapped my hands with joy. I explained to him that he was my favorite Dj, and that I would like to take a picture with him to show all of my friends. He gladly agreed, saying its nice to always meet one of his abroad fans. So I got my camera out, and he got his, and we both hugged each other and he humped my side (which I giggled when he did it) and we took the pictures. I told him that he would be seeing me a few more times, since I was going to live in Japan for a few weeks, or maybe a month or two, depending on if I can get a good job or not. Then he said that they were hiring, and he could get me a job if I really wanted one. I said "arigatou!!" [thank you] and shook his hand furiously. We exchanged cell phone numbers, and I now had a job working there on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday mornings. Wonderful, since I was hoping to do some traveling and sight seeing, and possibly going to some concerts/clubs.

With that, I started my back to the cos-play district of Harajuku, looking for Iryu and Takun. I heard a live concert going on in a park nearby, so I decided to take a look. On stage was a small band, visual kei, wearing costumes that revealed a lot of skin. All males were in the group, and the vocalist was very pretty. I got to the front of the stage, since this was the first time I saw anything like this, being in the USA for so long. So I was thrilled. The band finished with their song which they said it was named "Yokushi," and the guitarist started to play a melody. The bassist said the the name of the next song was called "CerealFUCK." Then the drummer started a heavy beating down on his bass pedal, the bassist started to play, and the singer screamed into the microphone "FUCKKKKKK!!!" By this time, there was a mosh pit starting to form in the middle of the small crowd that formed in the front of the stage.

I steadily moved out of the way, backing out of the crowd. I backed into a man, older than me by (it seemed) only 6 years or so. I tripped on his oddly large foot, falling backward on my butt. He exclaimed, "are you okay?!" and held out his hand to help me regain my footing. "yeah, I think I am okay, " I said, looking up at this man's face. I thought to myself, 'where have I seen that face before?!' and then It clicked in my head. "Can I ask you something?" I said. He says "yes, okay;" and I ask him, "is your name Kyo? You know from the great band Dir En Grey?" And he says "Hai, boku Kyo desu." I explain that I am very sorry for tripping on his foot and that I am his biggest fan from America. I start to stutter and repeat myself, since I have realized that this is my dream, which was to meet Kyo. He takes my shoulders in his small, gripping hands, and says to me "lets go over here, so we can talk without the loud noise from the band." I just nodded as he took my arm and lead us to a table somewhere farther in the park. I blush as I sit down and watch his grab something out of his bag he was carrying. He says, handing me a can of juice, "here, you like ichigo juice?" I just open the can and take a chug of it before saying "thank you, I appreciate it" He sits down on the top of the table and looks at me, face glittering with sweat. "Man, it is very hot out here. Fuck! I hate it when its super hot like this." "I am really used to the weather here, since its like the weather in my home town." I reply. "The sun is really beautiful here, so are the flowers, and the people are wonderful here," I say, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, it has its ups and downs here, but mostly the hot weather is the only downfall." says Kyo, looking up at the sky.

I grabbed a tissue out of my purse, and hand it to him, saying "so you can wipe the sweat off of your face." He smiles, and takes the paper I graciously offered and wiped his forehead. He says "arigatou," and he starts to mumble something, but I don't hear him. I ask him "what are you doing in a place so public?" "because its normal for people to cos-play as us j-rockers, and people just don't ask." he says with a little laugh. "what was that for?" I ask, smiling, since I got to see Kyo's smile in front of my face. "Nothing. Its just that you managed to pick me out of the crowd, and that no one else even noticed me. Its nice to get recognition every once and a while." I told him that I have been in love with him ever since I saw the video for his song "Saku," and that it started my forward movement towards the Japanese culture and music scene. I explained to him that I had gotten on my hands on 9 major cd's of the bands, and 3 dvd's plus plenty of other things that I wouldn't have thought of getting without him. I explained that I was hoping on my first trip to Japan that I was going to be able to see the band in a concert hall, maybe in Osaka Jo Hall, or something like that. He explained that Dir En Grey was on a break for a few weeks, but they were going to do a concert soon. He says, looking into my blushing face, "would you like to come and maybe have backstage passes to hang out with us at the beginning and the end of the show? It would be cool!" "YES!! I would like to go very much, if you dont mind," I say, feeling excited.

As he stretches out his arms and takes a deep breath in, I see his belly button and part of his belly tattoo, and instantly I blush and try to hold back a squeal. He looks down at my now turned away face and says, "what? Did I do something?" I shake my head 'no' then he goes "okay." He gets off of the table, and out of the corner of my eye, I see his start to take off the t-shirt he was wearing, which now was drenched in sweat. My face gets instantly red, and I turn my back away from his heavenly body's image. He says, "what time is it?" I answer quickly, looking at my watch that has his image of him during the "Kasumi" days on it. "almost 2 o'clock." "Would you like to go to a food stand and get some lunch? I realize that you haven't eaten since we started to talk." he asks me, standing in front of me. With my head down, not trying to stare at his sweaty body, I am completely silent. He bends over to look into my eyes, and says "so how about a salad? We can come back here, if you would like?" I look into his pure black eyes, and I nod. He takes my hand into his own, and pulls me off of the bench, my body trembling at the touch of his hand on my own. We find a salad cart, right around the place where the concert was happening, and he treated me to a salad with almonds in it.

As we went back to the table, I sat down and he sat next to me, and opened a large can of "Ringo"[apple] juice. Talking between bites of salad he says "we...can... share this... juice, okay?" and I nod my head. A few bites later, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. 'Shit!!' I think to myself, and I pick it up and look who was calling. It was Takun, and I answered it, saying "Mushi mushi... hai... hai. Can you wait for a few more hours? Arigatou!" And Kyo says, burping before, "who was that?" and I explained about my new friends and how I was now going to stay with them. He says to me, looking deeply into my eyes, "if you want, you can come stay with me in my house... the other guys are there, too, but I don't think you or they will mind..." and I think about it for a few minutes to myself, 'I could live with Kyo. In Japan. This is definitely my dream. I have to call Iryu and Takun. I'm sure they'll understand...' And I say to Kyo "hai. Let me call them and tell them what is up." He just nods his head and finished his salad as I call the girls up and explain my situation to them. I get off of the phone with them and then Kyo says, "are you really in love with me? Or is it just an infatuation?"

"I am truly in love with you, Kyo-sama." I say as my face turns bright red in the summer sunlight. He looks up at me, since I am taller than him by a lot of inches, and he says "can I have a hug, then?" and I nod, he grabs me, and he pushes me down on the bench. Getting slightly turned-on by this motion, I close my eyes and try to think of something to get me out of this mood that was consuming me. But as my eyes were closed, I felt a hot breath on the nape of my neck, and I thought to myself 'this is not good... I can't do this with my idol, the one who I really love, but just met...' and Kyo whispers in my ear "Do you mind if I bite you? Or are you afraid?" and I shake my head and I am at a loss of words now. I feel his wonderful full lips kiss down my neck from my ear to the nape of it, stopping to suck it at the right spots. As I grab the back of his head, pulling slightly at his head of hair, I feel him bite my neck ever-so-slightly, but I say in his ear "what was that? You're going to find that I am not an ordinary girl... bite me like you mean it." After, he bites me hard enough to let a moan slip out of my mouth, and not a quiet one, either. He finishes biting me and says, "this is not the appropriate place for these things, lets go to the house." as I stare up at him, body heaving from heavy breaths and face red from excitement. He helps me stand up. He starts to lead me back to his house, and says "oh yeah. I forgot," as he hugs my side, face going straight into my chest, "here is your hug." And we took off towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2: His House And What Entails

**Before I write this chapter, I will say that it only gets more perverted and worse from here. If you are one of my friends from school, please don't be grossed out by my 2nd life! -^__^- just try to enjoy the story, and don't laugh about what I write! Its serious business!! 3 **Note: These experiences are jumping off of experiences I have had before, or am willing to have... I love all of you who read!** (comments are liked!!)**

**Chapter 2:His House [And What Entails]**

So we walk for 30 minutes to reach an estate, that has what a pure Japanese house would look like: sliding paper and wood doors, a huge front porch with a cedar deck, cherry trees and a koi pond. Kyo bends down, gets on his knees and slides the front door open. He nods to me and says "go ahead in. The guys should be in a different room." I nod and sit in front of a low table on a mat. Then Kyo takes a step in and slides the door shut. He asks me, "would you like some tea or something?" and I reply, "yes, please. Um, where is your bathroom?" He says "down the hallway, right there," as he points.

I walk down the hallway and close and lock the bathroom door. I do my business and wash my hands. I rinse my face to make sure that this was a reality. I take a deep breath as I unlock the door and make my way back to the front room. I see Kyo in the kitchen area, shirtless, lighting a cigarette and getting the cups for the tea. I sit back on the mat, cross-legged. He comes out, a few minutes later and sets a cup of weak green tea in front of me. I say "arigatou" and take the cup in both of my hands and I take a small slurp while he sits down. He looks at me and says "So this is our home. Do you like it?" and I nod, saying, "Yes. It's beautiful here. Also, its very clean. Cleaner than I would have imagined for 5 guys living here, and all." He says "Yeah. Shinya normally cleans for us. He's sort-of a clean freak." And I nod as I hear a door sliding open far behind me. I think to myself 'I hope whoever that is doesn't come in here' Then I take a look at the pictures on the wall and say "nice art." very shakily.

I see Kyo look up behind me, and I feel a large hand pet my head. I look up, kind of startled to see a slightly drunk Toshiya petting me. He says to Kyo, "who is this beauty? Oi! Look at those boobies! You must be American, right???" I start to say "yea..." as Toshiya stops petting me and bends over. He puts his neck on my shoulder, bites my neck, then I can't help it, I moan slightly. Then he gropes my left breast, and I look at Kyo with the face of 'Shit! What am I supposed to do?' And then Kyo looks at my "turn-on" face and laughs at Toshiya. Then Toshiya, apparently bored, grabs an empty cup, fills it up with tea from the kettle, then sits on a mat, on the left side of me. He burps then takes a big gulp of tea. Kyo asks him with a smile on his face, "so have a good time while I was gone?" Toshiya nods, "Shinya got me in the bathroom again, then we had sex, taking turns for 3 hours! He is simply amazing..."

Then after that statement, he fumbles in his pocket and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. He says to me, "do you mind?" and I say "no, actually, I was going to ask Kyo, but, can I have one? What flavor do you guys have, first?" Toshiya says "menthol" and Kyo mumbles "cherry." "Can I have one of yours, Kyo?" I ask, slightly being girlish. He nods and gives me a cherry-red cigarette, then he lights it for me. I say "arigatou" as I take a puff of the sweet-tasting smoke in my mouth, "Fuck!" Toshiya exclaims, rubbing his butt. Kyo looks at him and says "What?" Toshiya says "My ass hurts from all that butt-sex we had earlier..." Kyo laughs and I giggle at the remark. I take another puff of smoke and so do the guys. We all blow the smoke out of our mouths at the same time.

As the smoke drifts off to the hallway, I see a slightly woken Shinya walk into the room and then he bends over and kiss Toshiya's cheek. Then he stretches out his arms and yawns. Finally, he grabs a cup, fills it up with tea, and he sits next to me on my right. Kyo asks, "Where's Die?" Shinya giggles and replies, "I gave him head 3 times today. Where do you think he is? He passed out on the floor right after the third time he came, then he fell asleep!" Toshiya just smiles at the statement. Kyo gets up and grabs a beer from the kitchen, then he comes back and hands it to Toshiya. He says "arigatou" and leaves the room to go to the back porch. Shinya, after a few minutes, gets up and brings the two teas to the back porch to sit with Toshiya. A few minutes later, I hear loud giggling, I look over to the back doors to see Toshiya and Shinya making out. Kyo says "Looks like they're back at it!" then he loudly giggles.

I keep staring at them, kind of mesmerized and horny from watching two hot guys making out. (Don't hate me, its true). I hear a lighter click to the side of me. I see Kyo lighting two strawberry incense sticks. He places them in a sand pot and gets up to sit on a couch in the corner. I get up and sit on the other side of the couch, one leg on the couch, the other spread out on the floor. Kyo says "So, you never told me your name or age!" I giggle and say "My name is Sarah, I just turned 18!" Kyo says, "Oi! 14 years younger than me!" I say, "yeah, I know. But I don't care. I have kept that age difference really no matter to me. Really. I don't care." Kyo scoots over towards me and starts to feel my leg up. He says in a slightly softer tone, "I don't really care, either."


	3. Chapter 3: What have I gotten myslf into

**A message to my readers: **

**I am glad you guys enjoy my story as it is right now. I am currently writing chapter 6, typing this chapter finally. I have time in school to write these things, but I have no time to type them... -.-;; XD Also, I have gotten really sick in the past few weeks... . but I will still write! I need something to keep me busy in bed while I fight this out!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 3 thank you for all my reviews and comments... Happy Perverted Time!!!**

**Chapter 3: What have I gotten myself into??**

As Kyo feels up my leg, my body gets goose bumps. He feels my left ankle, since it is the one on the couch, and he feels the scab of my scar that I did of his name in Kanji. He pulls my pant leg up, he points to it (Tsumi To Batsu style) and says "now _thats_ dedication." as he bends over and kisses the scab, leaving a little spit on it as his tongue passes over it. He slowly scoots his body towards mine again, teasing me with hot breaths on my body. I blush, taking deep breaths in and out, trying not to get too excited. Then he grabs my thigh, slightly pulling me under him.

I see a face of shock and horror as Kyo looks up from me. Kaoru is standing next to the edge of the couch, looking down at us with a sly-smiling face. "What do we have here?" He asks Kyo. "Annou [um] this is my friend, Sarah." Kyo says, blushing and making a 'ugh' kind of face. He sits up, and so do I, saying "Hi..." I grab into Kyo's pocket to grab another cherry cigarette and light it instantly. Kyo looks at me then takes the cigarette out of my hand and takes a puff while Kaoru sits next to him.

Kaoru's hand trails down Kyo's now sweaty shoulder to where a bulge was starting to form in Kyo's pants. "What is this? Tee hee" as Kaoru grabs at the bulge. Kyo instantly gets red and slaps Kaoru's hand away from his slight erection. I blush, and ask Kaoru, "Where did you come from?!" He replies, "I was watching for a few minutes form the kitchen..." as he giggles, "Kyo, you're normally afraid of girls... What's with the change?" Kyo looks down at his pants and says "She's my biggest fan... I kinda like her" as he looks over at me, hair slightly shifting in his face, shining with sweat. A blush came over both of our faces, Kaoru pets Kyo's head and giggles then he gets up to go into the kitchen. He grabs a beer then goes on the front porch to look at the night sky.

"It's beautiful out here, guys... Come, look..." Kyo looks at me and grabs my hand. He blushes and my body shudders with happiness. We both join Kaoru, grabbing our teas. Kyo hands my the half-way gone cherry cigarette after taking a puff. He says "You can finish it" and I nod as I take a long drag. We take a seat, a little farther away from Kaoru, then I lay down on the soft cedar. Kyo looks down at me, then up at the sky and says "It is beautiful. See the stars? It's supposed to be a meteor shower tomorrow." And I look up and just gasp in awe. Kaoru takes a drink of his beer, finishing it in a few gulps. He belches then says "I'll leave you two alone. I've got something for Shin-chan to take care of." He points to his pants and smiles. He skips off happily towards the back porch.

Kyo looks up at the sky, then he asks, "do you have pajamas or something to sleep in? I nod and he continues "Why don't you change, and we'll continue watching the stars. "I say "Okay" as I get up and grab my pajamas out of the suit-case I brought with me. I go into the bathroom and change. I sleep with my bra off usually, so I took that off and replaced it with a tank top. My tank tops show a lot of cleavage, since I do have bigger breasts. I then walk out of the bathroom to join Kyo.

I walk out on the colder porch, my nipples stiffen as the cold air passes over my shoulders. I sit next to Kyo, as he looks straight at my chest, he puts his arm around me. I feel him push on my shoulder to help him get on his knees, and he shifts his body to be behind mine. Then he starts to massage my shoulders. I look up at the moon, then close my eyes because it feels so good. I move my head off to the side unconsciously. Then, Kyo starts to kiss my neck, then starts to suck it, with warm spit covering the area. He keeps on massaging my neck, sucking it as he bites, 'definitely going to leave a mark' I think to myself. I grip my pajama pants and moan loudly. I feel some warmth enter my panties, a power I'm glad to have, which means that I slightly came. I shake slightly, but Kyo continues to massage and bite over and over again. I feel my body tense up as Kyo leans towards my back, pressing his slight bulge in the middle of my shoulder blades. He huffs in my ear, then sits back down beside me. He lights another cigarette, and smokes the whole thing in like 5 minutes.

I lay down again, staring at the sky. After he puts out his cigarette, Kyo lays down next to me, resting his head on my right breast that now has fallen off to the side. I put my hand under his head, then I put it on his strong tattooed shoulder. He sighs and digs his head into my chest to get comfortable. We lay there fr about 30 minutes, then we both fell asleep, laying together, legs intertwined...

-FIN- 3


	4. Chapter 4: Is This It? The First Kiss?

**Comments are appreciated!! sorry after a long absence, I am back!!! I hope you guys are still interested in reading what happens next!!! It kinda gets gross here, but the next chapter is the one that's nasty!!! I hope you guys can wait til then!!! 3~**

**Chapter 4: Is This It?!**** [The First Kiss???]**

I wake up to the sun's rays in my eyes. I look down to see a slightly snoring Kyo laying half-way on top of me. I see a note tied to the blanket that now covered us. In it, it said:

"You're welcome, Sarah.

-^___^- Kaoru, Die, Shinya, and Totchi

PS: tell Kyo that we'll be gone for a few hours...

Don't do anything too nasty! Hee hee!!"

I put the note down and smile, giggling while trying to move Kyo's body off of mine. After a tiny struggle, he rolls over with a snore, and I cover his whole body with the small fleece blanket. I get up and go into the guy's kitchen. I open the large stainless steel fridge to find some juice. I find a can of grape juice and open it. I take a drink as I shut the large door. I look around the kitchen for some kind of food. I see a bowl with fruit in it and I take a good-looking apple, sigh, and take a juicy bite of it. I gasp and turn around to an awoken Kyo hugging my side. "Ohaiyou," he says, groggily. "Where are my cigarettes?" he asks me. I take a look around the kitchen and I point to the island in the middle. He says "oh, arigatou'" and he picks one up, places it in his mouth, then goes to the bathroom.

I sit on the couch, then a few minutes later, Kyo comes out with a different pair of Adidas track pants on, purple with gold seams this time. (One of my favorites) He sits next to me, and takes a puff of his cigarettes he turns on the television. He sets the channel to TV Tokyo, which is playing his favorite anime, Cowboy Bebop. I take another drink of the juice, then set it down on an end-table and watch the fast-paced anime. [Its a good show!!] The credits come on as I finish my apple. I get up and throw it away as I hear the opening theme song for XXXHolic play in the living room. I tell Kyo, "Keep this on. I really like this show." He nods as I sit back down on the couch. An hour passes by while we watch anime. Then Kyo puts on the Kyoto news. We see a news flash of what seems to be a new sex-toy that was causing controversy in the streets of down-town Kyoto.

Kyo turns off the television and goes to pick up a microphone that's hooked up to a small amplifier. He then asks me "what's your favorite song? I need to practice my vocals." I look at him, stary-eyed and stutter, "K-kasumi." He goes "Hai. This one goes out to Sarah!" Then he starts to sing Kasumi, acapella. I clutch my heart and listen as he sings my favorite song. He finishes singing, as little tears roll down my cheeks. "Beautiful," I say as I stand up, clap, and he hugs me. I blink, more tears trail down my cheeks. He wipes them away with a sweaty hand. Then he says, "What's another good song you like? Something fast. One of our older songs, please." I say, "How about Ash?" He says "Yeah! Ok!" Then he sings the whole song, not pausing for where Die's guitar solo was supposed to be. I'm not going to lie, I was rocking out and having a good time. Then he stops and says "I'm hungry!" I look at him and nod, saying that I have to use my inhaler due to my asthma.

He heads over to the kitchen, and shortly after, I follow him. I sit on a stool in the front of the island. He pulls out a pot and fills it with water. He asks me "You like chicken Ramen?" And I nod, going "Oh! Yeah!" He nods and smiles, turning on the fire under the pot. He sits next to me as he waits for the water to boil. He lights a cigarette, then he pulls an ashtray to rest his cigarette on. He puts it down, then he puts his are around me on my side and we sit there. Then the water begins to boil, and he kisses my cheek!! I thought to myself, "Oh my god!!! He just kissed my cheek!! Come on, Sarah, breathe..." As he finished our Ramen, he brought me the bowl. It had parsley on the top, looking like little green hearts. He brought two pairs of nice-looking wooden chopsticks, then we ate.

My phone started to ring as he grabbed our bowls to put them in the sink. I didn't recognize the number, so I asked Kyo if he knew the number. He says "Yeah. It's Totchi." I answer the phone saying, "Moshi Moshi" And Toshiya says "Are you guys OK? We've been calling Kyo's cell... Give him the phone, please..." I say to Kyo..."Its for you. Here." He takes the phone and walks out of the kitchen. I wash the bowls and put them on the dish rack. He walks back in the kitchen and puts my phone on the counter. He walks over to me as I dry me hands. He says "The guy's will be home soon. I hope you like lemon ice. They're bringing some home for us." I nod and say "Yeah. That's a great treat. Me happy now!"

He grabs my hand and leads me out to the front yard. He stops and says "Look at our Koi. They're beautiful, aren't they? I have to feed them now." I nod and say "Yeah, really pretty!!" I watch him as he feeds the Koi, then he starts to clean the pond. I sit on the stone ledge, watching him. He's sweating, shirtless, with the sun glimpsing off his hair and shoulders. He looks gorgeous!! He smiles as he sees me watching him, then he puts the skimmer down. He asks "Do you want to go to the beach out back? We can hang there and wait for Totchi and the guys..." "Sure, that sounds like fun!! Let me get on my bathing suit. Meet me out back, ok?" I say. "Okay." as he nods and pulls me off the edge of the pond. He hugs me, and I bend over to put my head next to his. He bites me and I make a face to him and say "I hate you..." And he says, "No you don't. You love me so much!" And I smile and blush, then we walk into the house.

I go into my suitcase and bring out my one-piece swimsuit. Then I go into the bathroom to change. I take off the tank-top and my pajama pants. I put on the black swimsuit, skirt at the bottom, spaghetti straps going over my shoulders. I fix my breasts to be in the bra-part of the swimsuit, leaving about a 3 inch line of cleavage. [sorry, detailed much?] I walk out of the bathroom, leaving all my clothes on the couch, panties on top. [ha!] I walk out onto the warm cedar back porch, and I see Kyo sitting on a towel in the middle of the sand with leopard-print shorts on and sunglasses. I lay down next to him, and he turns around on his belly to look at me. He says "Oi! Nice suit!" And i say "Arigatou! It's old, but it's my favorite!" He crawls onto his knees then I close my eyes to get the sun out of them. He straddles my waits, putting most of his weight on my lower belly/pelvic area. I look up at him as he just looks at me, sun glimpsing off his tattoos on his shoulders. I use my hands to sit up, facing him, our faces nearly touching. I put my head on his shoulder, then I get the idea to bite him.

In his ear I whisper "Payback" then he faces me, having a slightly scared face. I pull his hair and he makes a hot face, slightly reminding me of the video for Garden. Then I pull it so his tattoo on his neck is visible. I breathe on his neck and he slightly flinches. Then I pull his head back, showing his adam's apple. I lick from his shoulder blade in the middle of his chest to the top of his adam's apple, feeling him swallow hard as my tongue passes over the top of it. He says "This isn't good, Sarah" and I lick from the top of his adam's apple to the place where his tattoo is. I suck his neck, and he grips my back, scratching slightly. I moan as I suck it harder. Then I take a deep breath and get ready to bite him. I wrap my neck around his and go from the lower part of the nape of his neck to the front, biting with hard long bites. I moan as I bite, and he moans a high-pitched moan and scratches down my shoulders. I let go of my bite and I suck and kiss his neck a few more times.

Then he gropes my left breast and feels a hardened nipple. He bites my neck, then I begin to rock my hips forward and backward, making a humping motion. He copies my movements, sucking my neck hard. I put my head back as I moan loudly because he bit my neck hard. He licks from my cleavage to my chin, then I look at him. His eyes look into mine as he grabs the back of my head. He pushes my head forward and I grab at his neck, digging my nails in the back of the back of it, and then I grip at his hair with the other hand. He kisses my lips, then he licks in between them, wanting entrance. I pull his hair as I open my mouth. He opens his eyes to look into mine, I blush as his tongue caresses mine. (to be continued!!)

-Fin- Chapter 4 -^__^-

**Cliff hanger!! HAHA!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nani! What!

**This is the MA part of the fan-fic. Warning you now.**** :D**

**OK, now that the warning part is out of the way, I am to tell you that it gets a little explicit past this point, and I promise you will love it!! :) It's sort of short and nasty, but not the nastiest that I can be.... (that will come later...) hee hee!! I hope you love it, like I know that you will!!! Comments are appreciated!!!**

**Chapter 5: Nani?! [What?!]**

Kyo moves his tongue back and forth in my mouth slowly, not fast and sloppy like my previous make-outs. I suck on his tongue that he shoved inside of my mouth, stroking it with my tongue. Our humping movements get slower. By now, I'm wet, and Kyo is about half-way hard. 'This really isn't good' I think to myself as we keep making out.

I place my hands on his thighs, hands going under his shorts. Then he takes his tongue out of my mouth, places his hands on my shoulders and he pushes me down on the towel, laying on top of me. He dives hungrily for my mouth, only leaving me a second to catch my breath. I grip at the back of his head, pulling bunches of hair. With the other hand, I trail it down his back, following the dip in the middle. My hand finally reaches the band of the leopard-print shorts he was wearing. I trail my hand a little lower, and as we're still making out, I grip at his little ass, now humping him slightly.

He slides his knee slightly under his leg so he can hump me with some force. He's almost fully hard now, and I have pre-came already. I slide both of my knees up, and I curl one of them around his ass. The hot sand creeps in-between my toes as they begin to curl. Kyo moans slightly as I grip at his head harder and hump him harder, my leg assisting me by pressing his pelvis towards mine. We stop making out, spit trailing from both of our mouths, He keeps on humping me, arching his back as he huffs loudly. Every hump, I moan slightly.

He goes back to my neck, biting as he humps me. I feel him put his hand on my thigh, hidden by the skirt on my swimsuit. He grips my hip area, then he slides his hand under the swimsuit's liner, touching me. He says, in-between slight bites and moans in my ear; "no......hair.....nice." He goes back to my mouth, but I stick my tongue in first. He's stopped humping me now, but it was replaces with something better. I slip my hand down the back of his shorts, grabbing at his bare ass. Then I feel his fingers slip in between my vagina's lips, having never been touched before, and I dig my nails into his ass as I'm scratching down his back. "Ugh" I say as I hump his hand, his fingers just barely touching my clitoris. Kyo sticks one finger inside of me, then he decides that I can take it, so he puts another finger inside of me. I close my eyes as he says "ugh" in a higher pitched voice and then he starts to hump me again.

I hump the fingers inside of me as he moves them in and out. I grab his ass harder, then I pull his hair again, but this time to get his ear towards my mouth. In his ear I try to quietly moan "faster......harder.......oh, yeah!" and I look at him, his face smiling as my face increased with pleasure. I'm almost to the point of cumming when I hear loud whispering behind us. Kyo continues as I moan loudly one more time then I grab his hair pulling his ear towards my mouth once again. I lick it and say "Kyo, baby... I'm almost about to 'ugh' cum, but 'moan' I think the guys are here... so we should stop." I let go of Kyo's hair and he looks at me with a sad face. He still has his fingers inside of me as he looks up. I look behind us, Kyo still on top of me, us all sweaty. I see all 4 guys looking at us, not so far away. I look at Kyo, his face getting beat red, then Toshiya comes over along with the rest of the guys. Kyo looks at me and whispers "we'll get things done later" and he kisses my cheek. He gets off of me, pulling the fingers out. Toshiya instantly grabs his arm, Kyo trying to pull away, but Toshiya's grip was too much.

Toshiya looks at his fingers, covered in my fluid, and spreads them out; seeing strands of liquid trailing from one finger to the other. He giggles as he licks them clean. I stare in shock, then he says "Kyo... I know you tried, but that's not how you make them cum fast..." Then he bends over to get on his knees. I try to close my legs but he pries them open. He looks at Kyo and says "this is how you do it..." Kyo looks at him and then he looks at me, shocked. Toshiya uncovers my vagina, then he puts 2 long fingers inside of it. I lay down to accept Toshiya's "lesson." He pulls them out and jams them back inside, then he uses his thumb to swirl my clitoris. I moan loudly, and Kyo stares down at Toshiya's hand. I hump it, my body now acting on its own will. My cum lubed up Toshiya's fingers, so they glided easily in and out of me. He fingers my clitoris with the other hand, and then I hump one last time, my legs giving out as my knees came down. I grab at the towel, my toes curling as I moan, "Oh, Kyo!" Then I moan a few other times, saying nothing at all. Toshiya giggles and says "She said your name. How kawaii. Told you, that's how you do it. Next time..." Then Kyo takes Toshiya's hand in a strong grip, and sucks his fingers clean of my cum. Then, before he can swallow, I sit up instantly and I grab at the back of his hair, and I stick my tongue in his mouth, savoring the flavor of his salty spit mixed with my cum. Die taps my shoulder as my and Kyo slow down. He hands my a lemon ice and Shinya hands one to Kyo. We all giggle, eating our ice on the beach together.

**-Fin- (End Of Chapter 5)**

**-^____^- thanks, guys!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Club Hoppin'

**Okay, people!! You have demanded it, and I bring it to you!!! Chapter 6!!! Its not dirty (that much) but I promise, you will like it all the same!!! I love your comments, and those people who have actually went out and searched Myspace for me, I love you!! Thank you for everything!! I am trying to write chapter 7 as I speak!! But never mind about that... CHAPTER 6 NOW!**

**Chapter 6: Club Hoppin'**

That night, after Shinya made us boneless chicken breasts with yellow rice, I got a call from SiSeN. He told me that he was Dj'ing at a show and asked me if I wanted to come. I asked him if I could bring Kyo, and he said it would be fine, if he dressed correctly. I asked Kyo if he wanted to go, and he said "yeah, but I gotta borrow some of Totchi's old clothes." "Yeah that's fine," I say with a squeal.

I go into the suitcase I brought and I grab out a purple fishnet shirt, a blue and yellow corset top, black fishnet stockings, and a blue PVC mini-skirt. I get dressed and I walk out of the bathroom. Kyo calls me with an "Oi!" (hey!) and I walk into the bedroom with the door open. He walks out of Totchi's closet in a black long-sleeved fishnet top with a pair of his own tight black jeans, bright yellow PVC boots, and his old Saku-spiked collar. I run over to him and I hug him.

"Oh my God! You look great!" I exclaim as I hug him tightly. He breathes on my neck and I tighten my grip in his slightly teased hair. I close my eyes, beginning to lose my self-control, and I moan slightly in his ear. He kisses up from my neck to my ear, then he whispers "later" and he kisses my earlobe. I look over at a table and I see a long chain with two hooks on either end. I clip one end to the mesh on one nipple, then to the other. "Good, that's the final piece" I say as he unclips the chain and clips it to his collar. "Now it's complete." he says as he hands me the other side of the chain. Now he's walking, being slightly pulled by me with the chain. 'I like this' I begin to think to myself as he and I walk over to Totchi's car. "I'll drive" Kyo says as he takes the chain and clips it to one of the links on the body of the chain. We both get in the car and I tell him the name of the club. He knows exactly where to go, and we drive while listening to "Withering To Death."

We park the car and he gets out. He goes to my side of and opens the door, like a pure gentleman. "You're adorable" I say to him. He says "You're the ONLY one who can say that about me without me getting mad, okay?" "Okies!" I say, blushing and taking the chain back into my hand. We go down a flight of stairs and into an elevator. We were on the top floor, and we had to go to the basement. There were 15 floors between us and our destination.

"This club is REALLY underground, huh?" I giggle as we wait in the elevator. Kyo shakes the chain to get my attention. He looks at me and grabs my hand. He pulls me towards him and says "I'm only doing this for you. I am going to stay near you all night, okay?" "Okay. And arigatou!" I say as I rest my head on his shoulder. He pushes me against one of the elevator's walls and he kisses me. I blush as we start to make-out. After a few minutes, the elevator door opens and I stop kissing him to see who walked in. It was SiSeN! I push Kyo off to the side and I hug SiSeN tightly, saying "Kon ban wa! Hi!" and he hugs me and slightly humps me again. I giggle as Kyo's face begins to get red. Then he begins to argue in un-comprehensible Japanese with SiSeN.

Kyo pushes SiSeN off of me and slaps his face. I hears SiSeN push Kyo against the wall while I close my eyes. Then a few seconds after, I hear slurping sounds and slight muffled moaning. I open my eyes instantly and I see the making out! I pull them apart, me getting jealous quickly. SiSeN wipes his mouth with his PVC-covered hand. He looks at Kyo, then at me, and says "Suimasen." I say "That's OK, but I just want to be included next time..." Kyo looks over at me and SiSeN, then says to me "Are you up to that? Really?" and I nod my head and say "Yeah. That would be really hot!"

Kyo grabs me and pulls me towards him. He hugs me and SiSeN gets behind me. He bites my neck on the left side, then Kyo bites my right side of my neck. I moan loudly in euphoria as I grab at both of the backs of their heads. SiSeN takes a break, but I jam my mouth onto his. Kyo continues to bite, and I moan as I make-out with SiSeN. So many things happening at one time, but I like it. I look over at the elevator buttons and see that we have passed through 9 floors already. I say in between moaning and kissing, "You guys... we're almost to our floor..."

SiSeN looks over and he gets away from me, leaving only Kyo to my spoils. My hands don't know where to go anymore. They rest on Kyo's shoulders, just sitting there. Kyo looks up at me then over at the elevator buttons. "It shows 10th floor." Kyo says to us. SiSeN says, "Hai. I have to get off at the 13th floor." "Oh, okay. We'll see you when we get to the party, then." I assure SiSeN. Kyo just looks at me and we wait for the elevator to reach the 13th floor.

SiSeN gives us a wave good-bye before he gets off of the elevator. The doors close with a 'ding' then Kyo grabs my hand. He looks up at me then he pulls my hair to get my head toward his. "I like you a lot, but I am totally straight, Sarah." he says frowning slightly. "Sou desu ka?" (Is that so?) I say. He looks deep into my eyes and says "Hai." quietly.

The bell dings on the elevator for the 15th floor and the doors open. We walk out of the elevator to two big black doors being bounced by two tall-looking Japanese men. They ask us for our names and who invited us, and I say "SiSeN invited us, we are Sarah and Kyo." They check their lists, nod, and allow us access. We open the doors to my black-light wet dream. SiSeN is setting up his equipment as me and Kyo try to make it to the front of the crowd. Then we hear the announcer announcing SiSeN and his counter-part, Sileen. Me and Kyo fight our way up to the front as SiSeN puts his headphones on. Then the music starts blaring into my awaiting ears.

Kyo takes a strong hold of my hand as the crowd begins to move. I face him and start grinding my body against his and I begin dancing to SiSeN's "SaGa." Then SiSeN makes his way towards me and Kyo, and he pulls our hands to get us on stage to dance with him. I am in the middle, Kyo in front and SiSeN in back of me. We all start grinding our bodies against each others then Kyo grabs a hold of my side and pulls his body tightly against mine. Then SiSeN begins to pull other people up on stage to dance while he goes back o the turntables to start his next song, which is "Candy Lollipop Bad Girl" from the band TommyHeavenly6. I yell at Kyo "This is one of my favorite songs!"

After the song was finished, SiSeN was trying to get all of the people off the stage so Sileen could do his solo on "Yokubaku." So me and Kyo made our way off-stage, then he pulls me towards the bar. "I can't drink! I'm not old enough!" I say as Kyo orders two Jagger Bombs. He says in my ear, "It's not illegal if you're a foreigner and you are, of course, with someone famous!" I just hug him and nod as I pick up my newly made drink. He asks the bar tender if there is smoking allowed inside the club. He nods, and Kyo takes out his cigarettes from his back pocket. I look at him and show him my hand, waiting for one. He places the cherry-filtered cigarette in my awaiting fingers then he lights it. I take a puff then drink some of my Jagger bomb. I swallow it easily, telling Kyo "This is very weak. I've had wayyy stronger ones back home!! ha ha ha!!" He looks at me and says "I can't hold my liquor well, so you can have half of mine." The he smiles and says "This is actually fun! I like it!" and I just smile at him as the music keeps blasting in our ears.

**-Fin Chapter 6-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed yet another installment of my story!! It was a lot of creative work, but I love it too!!**

**3 XxLoveDiruxX**


	7. Chapter 7: Intxicated By Love?

**My introduction for Chapter 7 is... well, not much. I hope you like it, and I know that you all will, because it's awesome!! Note: I finally got my laptop, so that means more typed chapters!! I am already up to ch XX ****hee hee (isn't telling what chapter she's written yet) so yeah.**** I appreciate all your comments, and all your love. Thanks!! and now to the story!! -^___^- **

**Chapter 7: Intoxicated [By love?]**

As I smile at Kyo, he demands another drink for me, and I begin to dance again, recognizing the song that I know as Dj Shrapnel's "Samurai Hardbeat." Kyo takes the drink off of the counter and drags me to the front of the crowd again. Then he takes my other hand and places the still-cold-and-awaiting drink into it, smiling at me. I take a sip enjoying the flavors and then I look up at the stage and cheer SiSeN on.

A few songs later, SiSeN is bringing people up on stage again. I don't know the song that's playing, but he comes to me and Kyo saying "Girl's only." Kyo takes my drink, hugs me, and says "Go have fun." I hop onto the stage and look down at him, his face instantly saddened, but I have the obligation to dance with SiSeN now. SiSeN takes me behind the turntables after he grabs some of the other girls on-stage. He begins to spin what I can see says "Anime Mix" on the record. Then he grabs my sides, turns me around, and begins to grind his PVC-covered bulge against my ass. I put my head back as we bounce to the music. I look behind me as SiSeN sucks on his binkie. His eyes are closed as if he was saying "God this feels so good!" The song begins to fade away and the girls leave the stage, but SiSeN takes a hold of my hand and keeps me on the stage.

I look at SiSeN then down at the front of the stage. Then I look back over at SiSeN as he plays a record that just simply says "Moaning Trance." SiSeN takes me to the center of the stage and tells me "Bend over." I look at him strangely, but obey his command, as if something was controlling me. He takes a handful of breast and a handful of hair as he begins to hump my ass hard. He moans along with the music as I look at Kyo with a "What the **** should I do?!" face. Kyo looks at me and shakes his head in disgust. I'm almost to the point of crying when the song finally comes to an end. Then SiSeN lets go and I fall to the ground, starting to sob. SiSeN looks down at me like "what did I do?" and he offers me his hand. Kyo places my drink down on a near-by table and hops on-stage, running over to me and taking my tearful face in his warm hands. He lifts it up and looks at me, tears now filling his eyes. He looks up at SiSeN, tears falling down his cheeks and yells at him, saying "How could you do this to her?!?" Then, I just pass out.

I awaken in Totchi's arms, putting my arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek. "What... happened?" I say, groggily. Toshiya looks down at me, my face all puffy and swollen from falling on the stage back at the club. "Sisen... he treated you wrongly. Kyo called me, then Shinya and me came right away to take you home." he says, sounding very concerned. "Where... Where are we?" I say, kind of confused. Toshiya lays me down on a bed, and says "You're home now. There are no more worries. Shinya!" He says, covering me with a soft blanket. Shinya walks in, an ice pack and rags are in his hands. His hair is slightly curled, like back in the old days. He's wearing a red silk short Kimono, and he kisses my forehead as he places the rags (that are freezing cold) on my cheeks and the ice pack on my forehead.

Toshiya sits on a chair as Shinya walks over to a couch in the bedroom and sits down. Die and Kaoru walk in, Die carrying a platter with tea and Kaoru carrying a bowl of chicken ramen soup. They put them down on one of the end-tables next to the bed and Kaoru pats my head. "What happened to me?" I ask the guys as they all look at me, sitting down. They all look at me, frowning slightly. Kyo walks in, a white towel around his neck, neatly resting on his shoulders. He sits down on the bed next to my side and he remains silent for a few minutes. Then with a frown in his voice, he says "Sisen had you drugged."  
**  
-Fin!-  
"^_^**

**My Note:**** SiSeN is not a bad guy in real life. I just thought I would add some suspense. I love the man to death, and I don't want anyone to think that I hate him in any way!! ^__^ **


	8. Chapter 8: Love Keeps Growing

**Thank you to those who have waited for me to start writing again. I finally got my laptop, and it feels great to type this again. And it's amazing to listen to music again. My mp3 player was on the fritz and it didn't work for the longest time. Until I got one as a late x-mas present. Music is my main inspiration. Now that its back, I can write better. (even though I pride my quality anyways) ^_^ Thanks for all the comments and things, I love you all~ -^____^-**

**Chapter 8: Love Keeps Growing**

"He had me... me drugged?" I ask, shocked. Kyo places one of his hands on my cheek and he pulls the rags off. Then he holds the ice pack to my forehead as he helps me sit up. "Yeah. Turns out he told the bar tender that if you were to get any drinks, that he were to drug you with a rufie." Kyo explained. "A... date-rape drug?" I question, still in serious shock. Kyo just looks at me and nods, Shinya sobbing in the background. "Oh Shinya, don't cry. There's no point." I say, trying to console him. He wipes his tears and sits next to me on the other side of the bed. He moves his hair out of his face and he leans over and hugs me, saying "Arigatou, Sarah-chan."

I hug him tightly, and he hands me the prettiest cup of the that Die brought in. Then he gives tea to the others, then says "everything will be fine" and sips the tea. I take a big sip then I put the cup down next to me. I grab the soup and say "Itdekimasu!" And begin to eat. The guys just have random chatter as I eat. Then I put the bowl down and sip my tea some more. Kyo takes my hand with the cup in it and puts the cup down. Then he takes the ice pack off of my head and takes my swollen shin in his hand. "I was really vengeful and worried about you, bishonen." he says, looking at my face. Then he leans in and gives my lips a long, sweet kiss.

"Aw, kawaii ne!" Totchi says out loud and I blush and see everyone else except for Kyo nodding along with Totchi. Then Shinya says in a cute kind of voice, "I think its time to them sleep. They had a real rough night." All the guys either say "hai" or just nod and mumble. Then, one by one they leave, saying "Oyasuminasai" meaning "good night." Then Kyo slides the door shut after Shinya hugs me and kisses me cheek. Kyo takes the towel off of his shoulders and he closes the curtains that covered the window. Then he turned on the small circular fan so that there would be some noise to sleep to. Then he crawled into the bed, next to me; of course. As he settles his body next to mine, I turn off the small lamp in the room. Then I cuddle up my barely nude body against Kyo's, running my fingertips down his muscular chest and stomach, finally resting my hand by his belly-button.

Kyo puts his hand on top of mine as he says, "I'm glad you're all right." "Hai, me too. I can't believe that happened to me!" I reply. I can feel his hand shift towards mine as he says "I don't want you to get hurt. I want you for myself, not anyone else." I just lay there, absorbing the man's sweet words. He takes his hand off of mine and puts it on my face. He moves my cheek gingerly to make me face him. Then he says "Did you hear me?" and I say "hai. It just shocked me a tiny bit." Then in the dark, he takes his hand and moves it to the back of my head as he plants a sweet kiss upon my lips.

I move my hand from his belly to his side, and I grip as I suck his upper lip. Then he lets go of our kiss, saying "i love you." I think to myself, 'I love you too.' But I can't get myself to say it. Then he kisses me again, and he says, "I know you love me too, Sarah." I just reply with "hai." Then I move my hand to his chest, laying in the middle of it. Then I sneak my right leg between his legs and he places his right arm around my body, curling his fingers around my hip. (one of my "spots") He rubs his thumb on my pelvis as he says "Oyasuminasai, love." I say very sleepily, "Oyasuminasai, Kyo." Then we fall asleep to the sound of the fan.

**-Fin, Chapter 8!-**

**-^___^-**


	9. Chapter 9: Cold Blooded Care Pt 1

**Hey everyone! I am glad that some of you continue to read, and I am glad that I have made some new readers! Now I definitely have to keep writing! I have up to ch XX written. XD I won't tell you. But I know that it just gets better and better the more you read it! Thank you, and comments are always welcomed!! 3 thank you guys so much!**

**Chapter 9: Cold Blooded Care (pt. 1)**

I feel a weight on my back as I begin to wake up. A person was on my back! I try to roll over, but they don't let me. Then I feel the person move my hair and kiss my cheek. It was Kyo! He says "Ohayou Gozaimashita! How are you feeling, love?" "I'm feeling better. I have a headache, but that's nothing big." I reply, sleepily. He grabs my hand and pulls me off of the bed. "Kaoru has made breakfast, come." he says. So I just walk down the hallway and sit on the floor in front of the low table. Then Kaoru brings out a plate with bacon, hash-browns, and eggs. I don't like eggs, so I give Kyo mine.

The breakfast conversation was very weird for me, but the guys talked about it like it was nothing. Maybe actually boring to them. The topic for that morning was revenge... on SiSeN. Kyo begins the topic, acting if it were perfectly normal, saying "We could do the classic dog-poo prank. That would get him. But not good enough..." Kaoru and Totchi nod, Shinya; finally after a few minutes, says "We could get our yakuza buddies to rough him up a bit..." I stare at Shinya, shocked at his words. I nod and say "That would work, I just don't want him dead, okay?" "Hai. We just want the message to get through to him that he can't mess with MY Sarah." Kyo says, placing his hand on mine.

"Aw!" Toshiya says, eating an egg. I blush and Kyo kisses my cheek. "So. What's the deal with you two?" Shinya says, looking slightly happy. "Annou..." I say, looking over at Kyo. "I guess... that we're a couple. Boyfriend and Girlfriend, as you people would say in the States." I look over at the guys and smile so wide that my jaw hurts. "Okay. I'll contact Kenzi and he'll get our guys on SiSeN, tonight." Totchi says, grinning slyly. I just nod, agreeing, but being slightly cautious. I grip Kyo's hand but he says "Everything will be alright. We will make sure he doesn't die, okay?" I nod, slightly scared. "Don't worry, Sarah-chan." Shinya says, petting my head. I nod again and say to all of them; "Arigatou, guys..."

"So that's set." Kyo says. "What shall we do today?" he asks, finishing the tea Die brought in moments ago. "I'm still tired from everything that happened last night." I say, yawning. "She still needs rest. Her face probably still hurts." Die says, refilling Kyo's cup with the steaming tea from the beautiful porcelain tea pot. Kyo points to the couch and says "rest." in a demanding tone of voice. "Yes, sir!" I say, liking his demanding way of talking. I get up from my cozy spot at the table and lay down on the couch. Toshiya soon brings me a warm blanket and Shinya brings me a pillow. "Arigatou" I simply say. Then Kyo brings me a cup of hot tea and sits by me.

He pets my head, trying very hard to comfort me. It seemed to work, because in seconds, I was in and out of sleep. Then he laid his head upon mine, and we both fell asleep shortly after that. About a half-hour later, I wake up seeing another note on the small coffee table by the couch. In it, it said:

"We all went to get dinner, and we went to get some health supplies to take care of you. See you in a bit. 3 Kyo, and the rest of the guys. PS: Do whatever you want with what we have in our house. Just make sure not to hurt yourself. ^_^"

'That's nice' I think to myself. So I sit up, and realize that Kyo placed a pillow underneath my head and someone had covered me with a blanket. I get up and make my way to the bathroom to go pee. Then I go into the kitchen and grab some juice and sake. I mix the crisp apple juice with some of the freezing cold sake in a glass. I take a sip then put both bottles away. I sit on the couch and look around and see the wonderful microphone that Kyo used to sing to me a little while back. I decide to turn on the small amp and I grab the microphone. Then I grab my mp3 player and begin to sing the song, "Yokan." About half-way through, the guys walk in; only hearing me sing without the instruments.

Off to either side of me, I hear the loud pang of the guitar and bass in the song. I take out my headphones and I see Toshiya and Kaoru playing along with my singing. Then, as if they were in a concert or something, Kyo grabbed another microphone and he finished the song with me, beautifully and loud.

**-Fin- Chapter 9**

**3 =^__^=**


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Blooded Care pt 2

**This is my 10th chapter already! It's been almost a year now, and I just want to say thank you to all the people who've stayed my readers throughout the year! ^_^ plenty more for you to read! Life: recently, I've been getting more and more into the j-core scene (Japanese hardcore techno) and the hentaicore scene. Yeah, its exactly as you think. And I have been on an energy kick lately. But anyways... Here's the chapter! Feel free to comment and arigatou~ (Edit: if you want to find me on myspace, my name on there is Ryo-chan)**

**Chapter 10: Cold Blooded Care (pt. 2)**

After we finish the song, Kyo points to the couch and says "sit.." Then, Totchi begins the bass-line for "Embryo". Shinya goes into the bag they brought and grabs out a "long lasting" ice pack with a sticky side. He stuck that side to my swollen cheek. Then he kissed the top of my forehead and handed me two capsules. "Pain killers" he simply said. I gulped them down right away. I stare at Kyo, singing the heartfelt song. Then Die places our sinner on the table, waiting for the song to be finished. After Kyo sang the last 2 notes, Die says "dinner is served. I'll go get some tea." "No. Get sake. I'm in that kind of mood today." Kyo says, hugging me.

I take my apple juice/sake mix and sit at the table. Kyo and the rest of the guys sit down and we say "Itdekimasu." About half-way through dinner, I hear "Agitated Screams Of Maggots" coming from my phone. (Edit: I really do have this as a ringer on my phone.) "I have a text message." I say, confused. I mean, the only people who have my cell number are my mom, Iryu, Takun, the guys, and SiSeN. I brought the phone to the table and opened it. "It's my mom." I tell the guys with a sigh of relief. It says:

"Hi, Sarah. Just wanting to see how you're doing in Japan. Me and your father love you very much."

I begin to write back as I get another text message, I finish writing back to my mom, telling her that I finally met Kyo and that I was actually living with him! After I send it, I go to look at the other message. "Hey, guys. I got another message... from SiSeN." "Oi! Read it out loud." Toshiya says. "Okay.

'I am deeply sorry for any pain that I have put you or the guys through. It will never happen again. -SiSeN'"

"Well, we'll make sure nothing happens to Kyo-chan's Sarah." Shinya says. I look at Kyo, seeing if he would have a reaction to being called -chan, but he didn't. He flinched a bit, but nothing else. I just say "I'm glad he's not dead." Then I go back to eating my chicken-fried-rice dinner. (without the eggs, of course. Whoever ordered it put the special request for no eggs, which I thought was nice.)

After dinner, I offered to clean up, but Die said he got it. Then Kyo, Kaoru, Shinya and Toshiya grabbed their instruments and started playing "Stuck Man" from UROBOROS. Then Kyo said to relax, and that they would play a little more for me before it got too dark outside. They played "Kasumi," followed by "Unknown...Despair...A Lost," and the original "Byou Shin" from Missa. Then Kyo asked me for a request, and I said "Agitated Screams Of Maggots." Die walked in and grabbed his guitar. Then they played the song, Toshiya and Kaoru screaming their parts without microphones. I wanted to mosh so badly, but I just sat there and headbanged. Kyo screamed the "I'll rape your daughter" part without the microphone, and it sounded so good he didn't even need the microphone.

Then, after that, Kyo asked if I wanted to sing a song. Honored, I took the microphone as he sat down on the couch. I huddle with the guys and say "let's do 'The Final,' if I can sing it right." "Ganbatte, Sarah-chan." Shinya says. Then they begin to play the song, and I get in full serious-singing mode. I shut my eyes and begin to sing the song to the best of my ability. Then I do the hand motions Kyo does in the video, then I sing my favorite part: "Fukaki goku no shin, keshite modore ha shinai \/ Asu wo furenai jugyakuteke haibokusha \/ Suicide is proof of life" Then for the end, I grab Kyo's hand and sing, "Let's put an end \/ The Final" and finish the song, even putting the little breath of air into the very ending.

He pulls me down next to him and kisses me, sticking his tongue inside my mouth only to tease me. Shinya gasps and giggles, saying "Kyo-chan... My eyes are too innocent for me to see that!" Everyone laughs as Kaoru pours us some more sake and we all sit together on the small couch, me having to sit on Kyo's lap; sitting there drinking and chatting. :So. Which one or our albums is your favorite?" asks Kaoru, being totally serious. "Annou... I don't really know! I have all of them (Edit: seriously, I do.) and I have favorites from all the Cd's of course. I guess it would be a toss-up between 'Gauze,' 'Vulgar', 'Withering To Death,' and 'UROBOROS.'" "Oh, you ARE a serious fan or ours, aren't you?" Totchi says. "Hai! I have been for a long time. I have all the Cd's, some dvd's and some singles. I have posters, t-shirts, pictures, and LOTS of fan-art." I reply, being very proud of myself. "What was the first song of ours you heard?" Shinya asks, gulping down sake after, like it was water. "Saku. I saw the video, and I was hooked on you guys. And all other forms of J-rock, of course." I reply with a smile.

Kyo hands me his cup of sake, him not being able to drink anymore. He asks, "What other bands did you find out about after us?" Kind of confused on what to say, I reply "Tons. The first three were Mihimaru GT, Miyavi, and MUCC. Those led to An Cafe, SuG, D'espairsRay, The GazettE, and most of the other bands that are big." They all look at me and Die finally says "You listen to a lot of our friends..." I stare at him in shock, then I say "Friends? You mean you know them?!" "Hai. We know a lot of bands," Totchi says, lighting up a cigarette. "Oh, speaking of... I'm quitting, Smoking, that is." I say. "Hai. I have already quit. I was just smoking with you." Kyo says, a smile coming over his face. Then he nuzzles up to me and plants another kiss on my lips. This time he didn't tease me with his tongue, he stuck it inside my awaiting mouth and I grabbed behind his head. Then Shinya cleared his throat and I smiled, breaking it off with Kyo. "Suimasen. I couldn't help myself." I say, blushing. "How are you feeling, Sarah?" Kaoru asks me. "Actually I'm feeling pretty good, now that the pills and ice-pack have fully kicked in. Arigatou, guys. I really appreciate it." They all say 'Hai!' at the same time.

"I'm still kinda sleepy, though." I say, yawning slightly. "Hai. Would you like to go lie down?" Kyo asks, nudging me like 'say yes.' "Annou... Hai. If you guys don't mind, anyways."They all nod and Totchi says "We don't mind. You just get your rest. We'll save you some sake for when you feel like drinking again, okay Sarah-chan?" "Hai. Okies. Kyo, would you like to join me? I know how you like to sleep..." I say, slightly nudging Kyo back. "Yeah. Night, guys." he says, taking my hand and leading me off to the bedroom. "Before I lie down, let me take this ice-pack off" I say, removing the sticky thing off of my face and putting it on the table. "Night, guys; and one last time, Arigatou for taking care of me." I say, following Kyo into the bedroom in which I woke up in.

**-fin- Chapter 10**

**-^___^- this was a really long one, I know. XD**


	11. Chapter 11: The bedroom

**Hey! It's been almost 3 months since my last chapter! Thank you to those of you who have kept up with my story so far! ^_^ I really appreciate it! Lately, a lot of sadness has entered my life, and its hard to write, But not to fear! I have already written so many chapters, it's easy for me to type them! Thank you for all the comments/reviews, you know that they are most welcomed! Now on to my next chapter! ~Ryo-Chan**

****WARNING: Words depict naughty or behavior that would not be seen by a PG-13 audience! MA content ensues! And the humor is gross, but funny, if you think about it.** **

**Chapter 11: The bedroom...**

I slide the door shut quietly behind me as I enter the bedroom. Kyo is shutting the curtains as I go to sit on the bed. Then he says "close your eyes." I obey him, then I feel my hand being taken in his. He says, "You are mine. No one else's, okay?" I open my eyes and simply say "Hai." He hugs me close, him in-between my legs as I lay on the bed. Then he kisses me, my legs curling behind him to bring him even more closer to me. His mouth is awfully wet as his and my tongue caress each others. I grip his shoulders as we break our kiss. Then he asks, "are you okay?" "yes, I am fine. Actually, I am doing way better then fine." I smile, taking the zipper of his Adidas jacket in both hands.

'Zip' goes the zipper as his chest becomes visible, bare to only me. I stare at it, seeing all of his previous scars from his self-mutilation phase. "Oh, Kyo..." I say, feeling kind of sad and sorry for him. "Hai? Are you okay?" he says, taking my head in his hands. "Yeah, it's just... your chest. It has all those awful scars..." Placing an open hand on his chest, he says; "Oh, those... I was foolish. It was all stage presence. To make myself look horribly disgusting..." "well," I say, "It didn't work. I used to love it, but now, it's just sad." "Hai. Wakarimasu. It was once a time in my life, but now that time is over. Especially because I have you now." He says, sweetly looking into my eyes.

I bring my head closer to his to kiss him again. As we lock lips, I slide the jacket off of his tattooed shoulders. The jacket falls to the floor with a 'thump.' He takes a step back, and says "Hey. How would you like to take a bath?" I look at him, then he points to a door that I didn't notice before. I look back at him and say "Annou...Hai. That would be nice. Arigatou." I walk over to me bag and pull out my razor and conditioner. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyo going to the door. He opens it to a big, beautiful bathroom. It had pearl white counter-tops, a silver sink, and a whirlpool jet bathtub that was huge! He begins to run the water for me. He walks out of the room, but leaves the door open. "Okay..." I think to myself. I quickly shave my legs and armpits. (lol) 'Ew. Hairy... hahaha' I think to myself again. I turn my attention to the bathtub, I feel the water; it's hot, but bearable. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Kyo in a black bathrobe. He kisses me and begins to take my shirt off. Then he throw it on the floor, and his hands make their way up my back to un-do my bra. 'Pop pop pop pop' He removes it gently, exposing my plump breasts.

He throws it by my shirt, then he grabs me and holds me close; his warm hands on my chilly bare back. "Kyo... You're so warm..." I say, my head rubbing against his robe's material. He kisses the top of my head sweetly then makes his way down to my panties with his hands. As he pulls them down around my ankles, I take hold of his tie on his bathrobe. As he bends over to pull the panties out from under my feet, I pull the knot of black cloth until its untied. It opens slightly, revealing a small gap of flesh in-between the material of the robe. He gets back up into standing position and says "Get into the bath. You must be freezing cold."

'Woosh' is the sound the water makes as I lower myself into the bath. I try hard not to look at Kyo's penis as he lies the bathrobe on the floor next to a white bathrobe. Then he lowers himself into the bath beside me. He presses a button, and the jets begin to circulate the water. "This feels nice." I say, looking over at him. He splashes water on his head to make his hair wet. I do the same, him handing me a bottle of what I'm guessing was shampoo. I put the stuff on my head and make it all bubbly, then I dunk my head backwards under the water to rinse it off. Kyo places his hand on my shoulder and pushes me so my back faces him. I look back and see him grab a washcloth, some body soap, and then a rough-looking sponge. I feel him rub the sponge against my back gently, as to exfoliate my skin. Then he places it next to me and he begins to wash my back. He washes it in soft circles, beginning from my lower back to my shoulders. He takes gentle care to wash my shoulders, then he rinses all the soap off of my back. He then says "all clean. Watch your legs." "Oh, hai. Arigatou, Kyo." I say as I move my legs closer together. He places his legs on either side of me and places his tattooed hands on my shoulders to lean me back into his wet chest.

**-FIN- Ch. 11!**

**Even for me (being the writer) reading it again makes me squeal like a fangirl.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Bathroom

**Hello friends! I decided on taking a long break before the next chapter because it's well worth it! :3 I'm warning you now, its for MATURE readers. It has MATURE content. But also, it's short, like our prophet. XD I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 12: Bathroom**

The water splashes around us, making little droplets shine on our bodies. He moves the hair on the right side of my neck away and puts his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling me. I rub my head against his face, moving my hand out of the water to hug his head. I slide my body down a bit further, and I feel Kyo's slightly hardened cock poke my back a little bit. 'Ooh' I think to myself, trying not to stimulate myself too much. "Gomen..." Kyo says, blushing slightly. "oh... it doesn't bother me!" I say, smiling and looking up at him. The jets run over our bodies, feeling like a warm massage. I trace my hands down his legs, then on my own until I reach the part where my legs meet. I move them slightly apart and begin to play around with myself. Kyo grabs my left arm and asks me "what are you doing?" I look up at him, smile, then go back to fingering myself while laying on him in the bathtub.

"Tamare!" (stop!) Kyo says, placing his hands on my arms to try and stop me. He gently kisses the top of my head. Then he says to me "close your eyes and trust me." Kind of curiously scared, I stop and I close my eyes, Kyo slightly breathing in my ear; starts by moving my hands on top of his legs. Then he slowly and sensuously begins to play with my nude body. He rubs his hands from my thighs up my stomach and grasps my breasts, hands warm from the bath water. He begins to grope me then he plays with my now-stiffened nipples. My head falls back and lies against his wet chest. I moan slightly then he gropes them again, me enjoying all the pleasure of him just touching me.

His left hand leaves, slipping between my legs. As he pets my vagina his finger wiggles it;s way through the outer lips and gains entrance to where the pleasure-center is. He rubs my clitoris in little circles, which makes my body flinch a little bit. I moan as I grasp his legs on either side of me. Then, as if my body was acting on it's own, my legs opened up a little bit more; giving him more control. He moves his hand lower and inserts the index and middle fingers into what now is wet not only with water. (^_^)

My face shifts towards his chest and I moan loudly, but the jets in the tub block out the noise from reaching outside the room, so the guys have no idea what's going on. He pulls his fingers in and out of me, him moaning slightly now, too. By this time, even though I moved a bit more; my back was still being poked. I open my eyes and take his hand out of me with a little moan. Then, in the vast swirling of the bathtub, I make my over to the other side; just to be a tease to my dear ol' Kyo-chan. (hahaha)

"Sorry..." I say while giggling to Kyo, a frown coming upon his face. I make the 'come here' gesture to him as I make my body more comfortable in the bathtub/hot tub combination. He slides himself across the vast tub and I open my legs, he comes close to me and he sits on my right knee. I try hard not to look down, and I begin to blush. Then Kyo takes my head in his hand and says to me "Don't be embarrassed to look down at it. I know you want it anyway." I whisper in his ear, "you bet I do..." as I lick my lips. Then he hugs my head close to his, then we begin to make out; wet hair glimpsing in the bathroom light. As we make out, our bodies begin to act on their own, My hand trails down from his shoulder and down his belly. I stop at his bellybutton, but his hand guides me to his now bulging dick. I grab at the shaft, then I begin to stroke it. He breaks off our kiss and moans a high-pitched moan off into the bathroom walls. I look down to realize that he definitely doesn't follow the Asian stereotype my mom used to say: "Asians are small. _Everywhere_."

I allow my hand to let go of this man's spectacular penis and I look at his face. He finally opens his eyes and I glance up and down at him. "This bath is finished" he says, going over to the plug and releasing it to let the water drain. "Now... Let's finish what we started back in the bedroom..." Kyo says. "No sex. Not tonight, anyway, please?" I ask, all puppy-eyed. "Okay. No sex. Just us having some fun!" He says, smiling and handing me a towel and pointing to the brush.

**-Fin-**


End file.
